


School Dance

by ManicMicrowave (MicrowaveArts)



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, LGBTQ Character, M/M, POV Third Person, School Dances, Swearing, Trans Boy Riley, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrowaveArts/pseuds/ManicMicrowave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley was just another boy at the dance. So was Jordan.</p><p>(Is this really the first Riley/Jordan fic on here? Oh well. Jordan was in the Inside Out clip "Riley's First Date?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Dance

           Riley wiped away the sweat from his forehead, and he pushed open the front doors to his San Francisco High School. The Cafeteria was lit, but everything else was dark, like a spotlight. For a second, he considered turning around and walking back home. The spotlight wasn't his thing. However, he puffed out his chest, and walked into the crowded lunchroom.

           There were stereos blasting music that the staff thought all the kids would enjoy, but it made Riley nearly cringe with disgust. He brushed against several other teens as he manuevered through the crowd, and he gasped when he nearly slammed into Jordan. His heart began to race upon seeing him, and he felt his face get warm. _Did it just get hotter in here?_

           "Oh, hey, Riley," Jordan said with a smirk, just loud enough to be understood over the noise surrounding them.

           "Hi Jordan. I thought you weren't coming?" Riley asked, partly out of genuine curiosity and partly out of desire to start a conversation. Those were hard to get going, but once they started, they were spectacular. Who knew that weird guy who froze up when Riley had tried to give him his water bottle could be such a funny, interesting guy?

           "Didn't feel like skateboarding today. I'd rather be where you are," He replied, his eyes wandering. Riley felt like he could burst.

           "What about the band?" Riley asked. He felt like he was drenched in sweat now. Being in a tight tux and less-than-comfortable binder didn't help, either.

           "Francis is on vacay, remember? I'm not feeling too musical right now, either," He responded with a small shrug. "You look pretty good in that tux."

            _"Thanks!"_   Riley blurted, and then withdrew, internally dying from embarassment. "I wish your music was playing. This shit sucks." Riley wasn't typically one to curse, but every now and then he let one slip, as long as Mom and Dad weren't around.

           "Yeah, it does," Jordan agreed. "How about we get outta here?"

           "What?" Riley's brain went fuzzy, like a broken TV.

           "Let's leave this dump. We can walk around outside," Jordan said. Riley smiled, feeling his heart flutter.

           "Sure," He said with a nod. However, he never expected what would happen next. Jordan took Riley's hand swiftly, and began to lead him out of the school. Riley's heart went crazy in his chest, and he felt scared and joyful at the same time. He bit his lip, and closed his sweaty fingers around Jordan's bony hand.

           Soon, they were outside. The night smelled of fresh rain and gasoline, along with the faint scent of Jordan's cologne. Jordan pulled his hand away, and Riley felt a pang of sadness and longing. His hand was warm, and still contained some of Jordan's sweat. It was gross, but he wasn't necessarily disgusted. He put one of his own hands onto the other, interlocking his fingers, and he grinned at Jordan.

          "It's a nice night tonight," Riley said as he walked along the concrete sidewalk beside him.

          "Yeah," Jordan replied bluntly, leaving Riley a bit disappointed. He wanted more. "Hey, look," Jordan said, bring Riley out of his thoughts. His blue gaze followed Jordan's outward arm, past his pointed index finger. In the dark blue sky, there was a tiny, glowing white dot.

          "A star," Riley said.

          "No shit, Sherlock," Jordan replied, turning to look at him, and he snickered. Riley felt a heat in his chest, and he gave a crooked grin, his brows furrowed.

          "You're a jerk," Riley retaliated.

          "I know," Jordan said with a smile, "but look. My parents always told me to make a wish on the first star of the night."

          "What do you wish for?" Riley asked, and he took a step closer. For a split second, he was proud of himself for that.

          "I can't tell you," Jordan muttered, and averted his eyes. _Is he blushing?_

          "Sure you can," Riley whispered. "What is it? A pony?"

          _"No it's not!_ " Jordan defended. Riley burst out laughing, and soon, a chuckle shook Jordan's chest too, but it was less joyful and more nervous.

          "Okay," Riley huffed as he regained his composure, and he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Seriously, though, what do you wish for?"

          "I, um, I don't wish for anything," Jordan said.

          "Nonsense. You must want something," Riley said, his arm brushing against Jordan's. He thought he couldn't get any more nervous, any more excited, or any more flustered. He was very wrong. Suddenly, Jordan held both of Riley's hands, making the latter freeze up, looking wide-eyed and red-faced.

         "I wish for you," Jordan stuttered, bracing himself for rejection.

         "I wish for you, too," He mumbled, unable to make eye contact. Anything else was a lot easier to look at. Jordan looked shocked, but soon, he pulled Riley closer, his hands resting on Riley's rear-end. Riley abruptly looked back to Jordan, feeling explosions in his chest and waves of numbness up and down his trembling arms.

         "Can I kiss you?" Jordan asked in a hushed voice. Riley didn't even answer, he just went in for it. Their noses smushed together, and Jordan moved his face back a little. Riley turned his head more, and went in again. This time, their lips tenderly touched. At first, it simply tickled Riley's lips, but then, as he pushed further, he melted on the inside, feeling his innocent flutters in his chest turn to passionate flames. When they pulled back, a single line of spit remained intact, until it finally broke as they backed further away fron one another.

         "That was nice," Riley sighed.

         "Yeah, it was," Jordan said with a smile, and he took Riley's hand in his.


End file.
